Software applications or solutions may be provided to end users through an intermediary party that receives the application or solution from a software provider. This may particularly be the case, where network or cloud computing is involved. Mobile computing may be involved, where end users have mobile devices implementing the applications or solutions. Various networks may be involved, including the “cloud.”
In certain instances, a user or the intermediary party desires to extend or modify the standard application or solution. Reasons for extending may include the desire to receive specific data or information, such as names, multimedia objects, and the like from databases, webpages, etc.
Several issues arise as to the ability to extend or modify the standard application or solution, including unavailability of add-on applications to a mobile application or solution; the difficulty for the user or intermediary to create or modify a mobile application or solution (e.g., learning Android™ Operating System (OS) or iOS™ OS); the effort to learn web development for cross browser or form factor; the unified user interface look and feel; and the difficulty to publish, deploy and maintain a mobile application or solution.